Folge 1: Die Reise beginnt
Der Tag war wie jeder andere: Jack, Ria, Mira, Sam und Greg trafen sich nach der Schule auf dem Schulhof, um gemeinsam nach Hause zu laufen, weil sie alle Nachbarn waren. Aber Jack lies auf sich warten. Gerade als sie gehen wollten, hörten sie Jack: "Hallo, Leute!" sagte er "Entschuldigt die verspätung, ich musste noch zum Lehrer, wegen der Schlägerei". Er hatte sich in der großen Pause mit Chris, einem älteren Schüler geprügelt weil dieser einem 1. Klässler das Essensgeld wegnehmen wollte, und gutherzig wie Jack numal war hatte er eine Schlägerei angefangen, aber sofort waren zwei Lehrer herbeigestürmt, um sie zu trennen. "Na toll, schon wieder..." murrte Mira. Sie war eigentlich nur dabei weil ihre große Schwester Ria dabei war. Die anderen waren Jungs, die sie total blöd fand, wie sie immer sagte. Sie wollten gehen, als schon wieder jemand nach ihnen rief. Diesmal war es aber Chris. "Was will der den hier?" fragte Sam ängstlich "Hast du vielleicht Angst vor ihm?" neckte Greg ihn "Hab ich nich!" "Eben wohl!" "Ruhe jetzt!" herrschte Ria sie an. Chris kam direkt auf Jack zu. "Hey, Knirps!" rief er "Wir bringen das von der Pause zu Ende! Hier und jetzt!" "Muss er immer so tun, als hättest du einen Bürgerkrieg angezettelt?" meinte Ria genervt. "Chris, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit sich zu verprügeln" meinte Jack hochmütig, und Greg konnte sich kein lachen verkneifen. Chris hatte das natürlich bemerkt. "Was lachst du so dumm, Knirps? Willst du sich etwa mit mir anlegen?" "Jetzt lass ihn in Ruhe, er ist 3 Jahre jünger als du!" fuhr Jack ihn an. "Du hast mir garnichts zu sagen, du Knirps!" Chris wollte Jack gerade eine verpassen, als plötzlich ein krachen aus den Wolken zu hören war, und alle 6 Nach oben sahen. Gerade eben war der Himmel noch klar gewesen, jetzt war eine dichte Wolkendecke am Himmel zu sehen , aus deren Mitte etwas rausfiel. Es schwebte nun Zwischen Chris und den anderen. "Das Ding da schwebt!" brüllte Sam, anscheinend in Panik versetzt, den eigenzlich war er eher schüchtern. Ausser Sam gingen alle etwas näher. "Komm doch her du Angsthase!" sagte Mira, was er auch tat. Sie starrten alle das... Ding an, und Jack streckte seinen Arm aus, um es anzufassen. "Bist du verrückt?! Fass das Ding nicht an!" meinte Ria und schlug ihn den Arm nach unten. "Vielleicht beisst es!" Meinte Greg, doch Jack meinte nur: "Licht beisst doch nicht!" und fasste es an. Plötzlich kamen 6 helle Lichtstrahlen aus dem Licht, einer zu Jack, einer zu Ria und so weiter. einer flog auch zu Chris "Was ist das?" Fragte er sie, aber es hörte sich wie ein befehl an. Er hatte ein Graues, Handyähnliches Ding, das aus dem Licht gekommen war in der Hand. Auch Jack und die anderen hatten eines, Jeder in einer anderen Farbe: Jack hatte ein Blaues,thumb|left|Gregs Ding aus dem Licht Ria ein Gelbes, Sam ein Rotes, Greg ein Grünes und Mira ein Rosanes. "Digivice" stand auf dem Display, dann war das Display schwarz. Sie alle sahen sich fragend an und Chris ging ein paar Schritte auf das Licht zu, um es anzufassen. Als er es anfasste, wurde das Licht Plötzlich heller, eine Art "Licht-Explosion" entstand. Dann war Chris verschwunden. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig verwirrt an: Alles war wie vorher, nur Chris war unauffindbar. Dann nochmal eine Licht-Explosion: Jack wurde in das Licht gezogen, auch die anderen 4. Erst war alles Dunkel. Dann Leuchtere eine grüne Eins auf. Dann noch eine. Dann eine Null, überall erschienen thumb|259pxEinsen und Nullen, bis alles Voll war, und sie sich im grünen Licht sehen konnten: Jack, Ria, Mira, Greg und Sam. Chris war nicht aufgetaucht. Sie schwebten dur einen Runden gang aus grün leuchtenden Einsen und Nullen, alle in die selbe Richtung. Dann kam ein helles Licht rasend schnell auf sie zu, und alles war weiß, man konnte nichts mehr erkennen. Jack wachte auf einer Lichtung auf. Ria, Mira, Sam und Greg standen um ihm herum "Endlich bist du aufgewacht! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." sagte Ria. "Wo sind wir?" fragte Jack. Gerade eben waren sie doch noch auf dem Schulhof gewesen! "Keine Ahnung..." meinte Ria entmutigt. Jack stand auf und klopfte sich Erde aus den Kleider. "Also weiß keiner wo wir sind und wie wir hier hergekommen sind?" fragte er. Alle schüttelten ihren Kopf. "Aber wir waren doch gerade eben..." da unterbrach ihn ein Krachen im Gebüsch. "Was war das?" Flüsterte Ria ihm zu. Er thumb|Der Strauchhatte sich umgedreht und stand nun zwischen dem Strauch und den 4 Kindern. "Ich weiß nicht." flüsterte er nach hinten zurück, aber ohne die Augen von dem Strauch abzuwenden. Ihm fiel auf, das er einen solchen Strauch noch nie gesehen hatte: Er war Rund mit Blätter und Ranken. Es wuchsen seltsame, weiße Früchte darin, die köstlich dufteten. Plötlich kam etwas aus dem Busch herrausgesprungen, eine Art weißes Wiesel mit gelbem Muster. aber Irgendetwas sah daran seltsam aus. Jacks Digivice blinkte Kurz, dann zeigte es ein Bild des Wesens an und ein paar andere Dinge: thumb|700pxDann tat das "Kudamon", wie es anscheinend hieß etwas seltsames: Es sprach! "Seid gergrüßt, Menschen. Ich bin Kudamon eine Botin des Souveränen Azulongmon, der über den Osten wacht. Ich habe euch auf seinen Wunsch hierher gebracht. Ihr habt sicher viele Fragen, ich will sie euch alle beantworten." Sie sahen das Kudamon fragend an, Sam war sichtlich verängstigt. Dann traute sich Jack etwas zu Fragen, aber wollte so viel wissen, das er fragte: "Wo sind wir hier? Wer bist du? Warum sind wir hier? WAS bist du? was ist ein Azulongmon und was ist das für ein Teil?" Bei der letzten Frage streckte er Kudamon das Digivice entgegen. "Nun, ihr seid hier in der Digiwelt, eine Art Paralleluniversum zu eurer Welt, die wir schlicht Menschenwelt nennen. Ich bin ein Digimon, wie alle Lebewesen in dieser Welt. Und wie schon gesagt bin ich eine Botin Azulongmons. Er ist einer der vier Souveränen, die die Digiwelt beschützen. Warum ihr hier seid weiß selbst ich nicht," das alles erklärte sie mit einer solchen gelassenheit in der Stimme, das selbst Sam beruhigt war. "Könnte Azulongmon uns sagen, was wir hier sollen?" "Nein, leider nicht. Er sagte mir nur einiges, dann verschwand er. Seit dem hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Ich weiß auch nichts von anderen Boten, denen er das gerade gesagte anvertraut hat. Er wollte nicht, das viele Digimon von der Existenz einer anderen Welt wussten." "Ok. War das alles was Azulongmon gesagt hat? Das wir hier her sollen?" wollte Jack wissen "Ja." bestätigte Kudamon. "Und er hat 6 Digimon zsammengerufen, die sich heute treffen. Sie sind auf der Lichtung dort." Sie zeigte in den Wald, anscheinend lag dort eine Lichtung, aber man konnte sie nicht sehen. "Geht in diese Richtung. alles Weitere wird sich ergeben." dann, ganz plötzlich löste sie sich in eine Art Licht auf, und flog davon, in den Himmel. Es sah aus wie das Licht, durch das sie hierher gekommen waren. "Was war das jetzt?" fragte Sam "Digiwelt?" sagte Mira irritiert "Wo sollen wir hin?" wollte Greg wissen. Jack erklärte es ihnen nocheinmal, zumindest da, was er auch verstanden hatte. "Wir sind in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet, das ist sowas wie eine zweite Schicht über der Erde, man kann sie aber nicht sehen oder so" erklärte er. Sie schienen beruhigt, das er das erklären konnte. "Was ist jetzt, sollen wir diesem Digimon glauben, und auf die Lichtung gehen? Es könnte auch eine Falle sein!" "Ich glaube dem Digimon. Aber gut, stimmen wir ab. Wer ist dafür, das wir auf die Lichzung sollen?" Jack, Sam und Greg nahmen sofort ihre Hände hoch und nach kurzem zögern auch Mira. Nach einer Weile stimmte auch Ria zu." Sie gingen also in Richtung Lichtung, als ihnen plötzlich eine kleine, rosa Maus über den weg lief. Jacks Digivice blinkte und zeigte an: thumb|700px "Hey, Chuumon" sagte Jack "Bist du auch ein Digimon?" Das Chuumon war aufeinmal wütend und fuhr sie an: "Was fragst du so dumm? Natürlich bin ich ein Digimon, was denn sonst? Denkst du etwa alle Digimon sehen aus wie du? Es gibt Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende verschieden Digimon! rote, blaue, gelbe, grüne, dicke, dünne, große, kleine, ..." Er erzählte weiter, wärend er wegging. Alle starrten dem Digimon erstaunt hinterher "Aufgewcktes, kleines Kerlchen" meinte Ria. Nun gingen sie wirklich los, mit dem Wissen, das es anscheinend unzählige verschieden Digimon gab, wenn man einer rosa Maus glauben schenken konnte. Doch sie sollte recht behalten. Als sie am Rand der Lichtung waren, konnten sie am anderen Ende 6 Digimon zählen, alle verschieden: thumb|700px thumb|700pxthumb|700pxthumb|700pxthumb|700pxthumb|700px Doch diesmal war etwas anderst: Alle Digivices spielten völlig verrückt: Sie blinkten und Piepten, dabei zeigten sie seltsame Zeichen, die aus keiner Sprache der Erde zu stammen schienen. Doch, genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hate, hörte es auch wieder auf, und die Digivices waren wieder normal. Dann sahen sie Chris, der aus einer anderen Richtung aus dem Wald kam. Kudamon war bestimmt auch bei ihm gewesen, und hatte ihm alles Erklärt. Er ging, wie auch Jack, Ria, Mira, Sam und Greg, direkt auf die Digimon zu. Sie kamen ungefähr gleichzeitig an. Chris sagte mit agressieven Ton "Hey, ihr da! Seid ihr die Digimon, die uns hier treffen sollen?" Die meisten Digimon nahmen es gelassen, aber das Veemon hob aufeinmal ein Schwret auf, hielt es in Chris Richtung und sagte, mit dem selben Ton wie er: "Erstens mal, trefft ihr uns hier; wir haben gewartet. Und zweitens wer seid ihr überhaupt?" "Wir sind Menschen." erklärte Jack "Ich bin Jack, das sind Ria, Mira, Sam, Greg und..." "Ich bin Chris" stellte der sich selbst vor. Arrogant wie immer, dachte Jack. "Nun, wir sind Digimon sagte Shoutmon "Ein Digimon hat gesagt, wir sollen hier herkommen, es wäre wichtig." "Ich bin nur hergekommen, weil das Digimon, Kudamon glaube ich, sagte, das ich dann stärker werden könnte." meinte das Veemon, immernoch ungehobelt, aber nicht mehr so aggressiev. "Mehr hat es nicht gesagt?" fragte Ria. Die Digimon verneinten, und auch die Kinder wussten nicht mehr. "Also, was sollen wir jetzt tun?" auf diese Frage folgte ein Schweigen. Keiner wusste mehr, als das ein gewissen Kudamon sie herbestellt hatte. Immernoch sagte keiner ein Wort, nur der Wind in den Blättern war zu hören. "Bilde ich mir das ein oder ist das jetzt peinlich?" flüsterte Sam Greg zu "ich glaube, es ist wirklich peinlich" antwortete er. Plötzlich hörten sie ein knacken. "Kudamon?" rief Jack in die Richtung. Als antwort sprang ein riesiges Monstern aus dem dichten Gebüsch am Lichtungsrand. Es erinnerte ein wenig an einen Drachen und schaute direkt in die Richtung der Kinder und der Digimon. thumb|700px "Toll" meinte Veemon sarkastisch "mit eurem Gelaber habt ihr ein DeviDramon auf uns aufmerksam gemacht." Dieses Digimon war wahrlich riesig und stürzte direkt auf sie zu. Puroromon, Shoutmon, Lunamon und Betamon stürzten ihm entgegen. Puroromon flog um es herum dann schrie es "Seifenblasen!" und spuckte ein paar Seifenplase aus, woraufhin Devidramon sich nach ihm umdreht und nach ihm schlug. Betamon auf der anderen Seite rief "Elektroschock!" und schoss einen Blitz auf Devidramon. Betamon konnte nicht so schnell laufen, da es eher Flossen als Füsse hatte, darum stellte sich Lunamon dazwischen, sagte "Mondschein!" und ein grelles Licht leuchtete auf, das Devidramon kurz blendete. Shoumon nutzte die gelegenheit und rief: "Rock Damashi!" woraufhin er eine Feuerkugel warf. Abwechselnd griffen Betamon und Shoutmon an, Devidramon war sichtlich verwirrt. Doch pllötzlich schien es einen Geistesblitz zu haben, und Schlug einfach beide Weg, woraufhin Shoutmon, Lunamon und Betamon am Boden liegen blieben. Puroromon kam zu den Kindern zurrück geflogen und sah flehend zu ihnen: "Hilft ihnen doch! Ihr seid doch groß und stark!" Jack schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf und erklärte: "WIr sind Menschen. Wir haben keine Attacken." "Dann wird Devidramon sie zerquetschen!" schrie es panisch. Es sah wirklich so aus, als würde das riesige Digimon die kleineren zerquetschen. Veemon sprang auf, das Schwert in der Hand stürmte er aud Devidramon zu. Er warf noch ein überhebliches "Muss man denn alles selber machen?" in den Raum, da war er auch schon vor Devidramon. Es schlug nach ihm aber durch denn Kampf mit Betamon, Lunamon, Shoutmon und Puroromon war es langsamer und Veemon sprang auf seinen Arm, um daran hoch zu rennen. Bevor Devidramon reagieren konnte hatte er schon Veemons Schwert im Hals stecken. Veemon sprang von seiner Schulter ab und landete geschickt auf den Boden. Er grinste selbstgefällig und meinte: "So macht man das" dann zerprang Devidramon in viele, viele kleine Lichter. "Was ist das?" fragte Jack laut und plötlich antwortete ihm Kudamons Stimme: "Daten". Kudamon stand neben ihm, er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Auch die Anderen schienen sie erst jetzt zu bemerken. "Wir Digimon bestehen aus Daten, und solange ihr in unserer Welt seit, seid auch ihr aus Daten. Dennoch seid ihr Menschen und auch wir Digimon echte Lebewesen." erklärte Kudamon. "Aber wenn ihr aus Daten seid..." hob Sam an, doch Kudamon unterbrach ihn: "Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber wir sind alle Real." Sam sah nicht überzeugt aus und Kudamon schlug ihn einen Zweig gegen das Schienbein. Er hatte nur eine kurze Hose an, weshalb das Pfetzte. "AU!" schrie Sam entrüstet. "Siehst du?" fragte Kudamon immernoch gelassen "Es tut weh, also ist es echt." "Verstanden" murmelte Sam und auch die anderen waren überzeugt, wobei eigentlich keiner an Kudamons Worten gezweifelt hatte. Ria ergriff das Wort: "Was sollen wir jetzt eigentlich machen? Wir haben diese Digimon getroffen wie du gesagt hast. "Ich weiß leider nicht mehr. Zunächst solltet ihr zu Goatmon gehen, er wird euch weitergehend infomieren. Er lebt auf diesem Berg. Sie deutete au einen Berggipfel der gerade nich am Horizont sichtbar war. Kudamon begann sich in das Licht aufzulösen, indem sie sich anscheinend teleportieren konnte, doch Veemon bluffte sie an: Hey, du! Du meintest ich könnte stärker werden, wenn ich diese Menschen treffen würde? Was ist damit?" "Geht zu Goatmon. er wird euch alles erklären." Sagte sie wärend sie schon als Lichtkugel davonflog. "Na Toll" nörgelte Veemon schon. Shoutmon fragte die Kinder: "Wollt ihr mitgehen? Ihr könnt ja keine Attacken, wir könnten euch beschützen!" "Klar!" sagte Jack "Hey, Chris? Willst du..." als er sich umdrehte sah er, das Chris schon weg war. Noch etwas fiel ihm auf: "Wo ist eigentlich dieses... Ompmon?" "Impmon!" verbesserte Betamon ihn "Er war schon beim Kampf nicht da." Ria räusperte sich "Jack, seitwann entscheidest du was wir tun?" "Genau!" stimmte Mira ihrer großen Schwester zu. "Hast du eine bessere Idee?" fragte Jack "Nein..." "Also." beschloss er "wir ziehen mit den Digimon zu diesen Berg und treffen Goatmon. Vielleicht bringt er uns ja zurück nach Hause." setzte er noch Hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Alle waren einverstanden. Nur Veemon war still. "Willst du auch mit?" fragte Betamon Hoffentlich nicht dachte Jack nur. Dieses Digimon schien nicht so Gut gelaunt wie die anderen, und er war arrogant. Aber er konnte gut kämpfen, das musste man ihm lassen. Auf jeden Fall wären sie sicherer. Wahrscheinlich gab es noch schlimmere Digimon als Devidramon. Auch wenn Jack es nicht gerne zugab, ohne dieses hochnäsige Digimon wären die anderen warscheinlch zerquetscht wurden. Vielleicht hatte Veemon den sprichwörtlichen weichen Kern. Plötzlich war Jack der Meinung, Veemon solle mitkommen, doch der wollte anscheinend ablehnen, aber Jack hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Veemon zu überzeugen, mitzukommen, er wollte ihn kennenlernen. Er unterbrach Veemon bevor der ein Wort gesagt hatte: "Es scheint, als wollte Kudamon das du mitkommts. Vielleicht kannst du bei Goatmon stärker werden." ihm viel aber leider nichts besseres ein. Zu seinem Erstaunen sagte Veemon: "ich werde mitkommen. Ich will Kudamon nocheinmal treffen und dann trete ich diese Lügnerin in den Hintern!" Der Grund gefiel Jack nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Veemon sollte mitkommen. Da es schon dunkel wurde, wollten sie erst am nächsten Tag aufbrechen. Shoutmon und Betamon hielten wache, denn wenn sie so viele waren, fielen sie vieleicht eher auf aber sie hatten das Glück im Wald zu sein, und Devidramon war nicht mehr da. Die Kinder schliefen, trotz dem harten Boden auf dem sie lagen, schnell ein.